Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to the production of polymers, and more specifically to a cellular-produced biopolymer capable of trapping and resisting hydrogen gas, and to the use of the cellular-produced polymer to protect surfaces prone to hydrogen corrosion during petroleum refining, during hydrogen biofuel production, and use of the polymer as a hydrogen storage medium.
Description of Related Art
Hydrogen gas is a fuel source that can transform the energy system in the United States. Hydrogen gas can be produced from coal or natural gas, but this method is energetically inefficient. A different area involves the use of hydrogen-producing bacteria in organic matter to obtain hydrogen gas. Some such processes use food resources including corn as a feedstock for ethanol production, but a more useful approach employs organic waste including cow manure, which is readily available and not already used for another purpose.
One of the main obstacles to the widespread use of hydrogen as a fuel source is that hydrogen gas is very difficult to store for transportation and distribution. The technical issues for the storage of hydrogen gas include the need for protection against both hydrogen leakage and corrosion, as well as applications in preventing moisture- and oxygen-driven contamination of gas storage materials. In order for hydrogen gas to be used as a significant energy source, a low cost and efficient method of storing and transporting hydrogen gas is needed. Similarly, current steps in oil and gas refining involve removing hydrogen gas from the product stream, and there is need to protect production surfaces from hydrogen's corrosive effects.
Embodiments of the present invention comprise the isolation of a yeast belonging to the family Saccharomycetaceae and its stimulation to produce and export from the cell a novel elastomeric biopolymer herein referred to as Hydromer™. This biopolymer is capable of capturing and storing hydrogen gas as it is produced. The biopolymer's elastomeric properties allow it to expand as hydrogen is added.
Most research into hydrogen storage is focused on sorbing hydrogen gas at ultra-low temperatures but then are limited by the rate at which the hydrogen can be released during fuel consumption demand. The Hydromer™ polymer provides an alternate approach to hydrogen storage by providing a material that does not sorb hydrogen gas, but rather repels hydrogen. The ability of Hydromer™ to non-interactively retain hydrogen gas is supported by its measured surface area, hydrogen adsorption capacity and pore volume (data is outlined below). Analogous to a material being water-proof, this material is hydrogen-proof and thus provides a new-generation means to store hydrogen gas in an expansive and contractive bladder which retains and supplies on demand hydrogen gas at ambient temperatures. The physicochemical characteristics of Hydromer™ also support its use in the oil and gas industry protecting surfaces from the corrosive effects of hydrogen gas.